


The whims of a Gladiator

by Rexxy



Series: Slaves of The Arena [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras is his husband, Grantaire is a Gladiator, M/M, Who uses their money to free the people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxy/pseuds/Rexxy
Summary: “What would the other men say if they saw their best Gladiator in here with a god while they have been left without the touch of another for weeks?” Grantaire asked as he advanced on the other man and put his hands on hips.Enjolras smiled sweetly and pecked Grantaire’s lips with his own, and pulled back grinning as Grantaire had been. “Lucky God?”





	

Grantaire grinned when he opened the cloth entrance to his somewhat large room. There, on his planning table, sitting on a map no less, sat his husband, wearing a long white toga and a golden leaf crown.

“What would the other men say if they saw their best Gladiator in here with a god while they have been left without the touch of another for weeks?” Grantaire asked as he advanced on the other man and put his hands on hips.

Enjolras smiled sweetly and pecked Grantaire’s lips with his own, and pulled back grinning as Grantaire had been. “Lucky God?”

“You’re a little vixen.” Grantaire said and pulled back when Enjolras surged forward to kiss him again. He laughed and turned his back to the blonde so he could walk to a table on the opposite side of the room and pour himself a glass of water. “I should not indulge in such pleasures. You shouldn’t even be here, so do tell how you managed that.” He took a sip, and swished it around in his mouth before toying with a stray coin on the table. 

“I simply told the Dominus that if he did not let me through I would scream about how he was taking advantage of the champion’s husband. He would not risk losing your favour, seeing as how you pay for his luxuries.”

“I thought you were above using status to gain the upper hand?” Grantaire said and was about to make another remark upon turning back around when the sight that greeted him stopped him short. Enjolras was stood in the same position as before, but with the white toga pooled at his feet, golden leaf crown the only clothing present on his body, biting his lip and looking at Grantaire with what could only be described as hunger. Grantaire stepped forward to kiss him, only to find his advance rejected with Enjolras’ finger over his lips. 

“I have used my status to free many slaves of Rome, as well as give away our Dominus' gambled money when I can get my hands on it and help the public in every way I can. Please, allow me this one indulgence.”

“You always were clever for a whore.” Grantaire said, smiling when he felt Enjolras’ reaction to the name against him.

“I was always clever for a human being, you fiend. And, I was always your favourite whore.” Enjolras replied, putting a hand behind him and bringing a jug forward, the scent hitting Grantaire immediately. 

“You were my only whore.” He looked down at the jug. “You brought wine?”

“You think I’d let my darling drunkard go without?”

Grantaire smiled and poured his cup of water on the ground, then let Enjolras fill his cup with the expensive wine, before putting the jug down on the table beside him and pushing it away. “I love you, did you know that?”

“Immensely.” He watched Grantaire take a sip, then took the cup and put it with the jug, far from them, before pulling Grantaire forward by his metal chest plate and slamming their lips together. Grantaire picked Enjolras up and revelled in the feeling of his fingers digging into soft yet firm muscles and smooth skin while he pushed him into sitting on the table properly. Enjolras had just wrapped his legs around Grantaire when there was a nervous cough at the door. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but you have been summoned for Dominus.” 

“Thank you, Jehan.” Grantaire then motioned for Jehan to go away, which he did, expecting Grantaire to follow him presently. With a sigh he turned to his husband. “You must stop insulting him, you know? I am aware of your dislike towards him, but he is still of higher status than either of us, even if I am the unbeaten champion.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes. “At least it hasn’t gone to your head, hm?” He then kissed Grantaire chastely one more time. “Go. I’ll see to another errand of business, My Love.”

“I will pay for our freedom one day.” Grantaire whispered, pressing a kiss to Enjolras’ hand.

“I have every faith. Now go and lend your ear to your Dominus before he takes your head instead.” Grantaire nodded and left to follow Jehan to Thernadier, leaving Enjolras in his room, who sat by himself, still nude until a familiar face came through the door and sat on Grantaire’s bed, beckoning Enjolras to follow, which he did, sitting next to Eponine and holding her hand.

“I wish I had one who loves me the way he loves you.” She said wistfully. “How is it that a whore as popular and expensive as yourself comes under the ownership of such a lowly positioned man?”

Enjolras shook his head. “I’ll take the slight as a product of your envy, though I will have it known my husband is not a lowly man, no more so than I or the Emperor himself. I know it, and he knows it, and that is what I love about him. He doesn’t think himself lower than the highest man or higher than the lowest. The only thing he lends his loyalty to is me.” He smiled. 

“I know that like every other here. It is a wondrous thing to see a man fight for love over glory.”

“We will all be out soon enough, Eponine don’t fret. The resistance is just waiting for the right moment.”

“Quite. How you’ve managed to get them all to fight for you is beyond me.”

“A sharp tongue and a quick mind get you far in the world of politics. There is a lot of time to spend alone with the men in a profession such as my own. My body is just a vessel for intellect and revolution, and I will soon see this killing for sport over.”

A knock at the door sounded and Courfeyrac bounded in, bouncing on the bed behind Enjolras and pulling him to his chest. “I see we find ourselves without the company of your dear husband. Shall we start now or wait until he gets back.”

Enjolras laughed and pushed Courfeyrac from him and back onto the bed. “And what would your dear lover say?” Enjolras asked turning and straddling Courfeyrac playfully and pinning him down. “He would have your head, so maybe we should proceed.” 

Courfeyrac laughed gleefully and sat up, Enjolras still in his lap, still fully naked, yet neither in a state of arousal without their love present. Eponine truthfully envied the thought, wishing she had one to truly want that wanted her in return. “I never did thank you for our meeting did I?”

“I was given thanks enough by never having to see your pitiful cock ever again.”

“I am a Gladiator!” Courfeyrac spoke in mock offense, rolling Enjolras under him, then sitting up. “I need not be weighed down by an endowment as… fortunate as your husbands. You brag of it so often I wonder sometimes if it is his person you have married after all.”

Enjolras pushed Courfeyrac to the floor and sat victorious on the bed, staring down to the offending man. “He is the smartest, funniest and most loyal of you all, the fact that he physically bests you is another coincidence altogether, though I must say the gods do see him in favour, do they not?” 

“I thought you didn’t believe in the gods?” Courfeyrac said, crossing his legs and resigning himself to his place on the floor.

“I believe the gods are cruel. What kind of divine beings see fit to play with the lives of those they deem below them for mindless entertainment. They are either the worst of the creations in existence or they do not exist at all and are used as an excuse by those higher up to shit on those lower down. To believe neither of these realties is childish and naïve, and either reality prompts distaste at the very mention of these so-called higher beings.”

“And who else would you have rule over us, Dear? You?” Came Grantaire’s voice from the doorway.

“I would have the country ruled by its people.”

Enjolras got up and handed Grantaire his forgotten cup of wine then kissed the man after he drained the cup in two gulps. “The people are the ones letting themselves be ruled by the divine. What makes you think you can persuade them from thousands of years of tradition?”

“I convinced you did I not?”

“You convinced me because you persuaded my intelligent mind. How will you take away the foundations of the minds of the general people?” Grantaire asked, moving to the table to pour himself more wine, much to the disappointment of Enjolras, who knew the wine dulled his anger before an argument. Whatever Grantaire had gone for had not been good, then.

“If the people can be controlled by that which is not proven to exist, they are very likely to swayed by a figure which does and can offer offense to the gods without them defending themselves. Either that, or they will truly believe I was chosen to carry out divine purpose by offering them free will.” Enjolras walked over to Grantaire as he finished his second cup and filled his third then took the cup from his hand and put it on the table. “Who has worsened your mood so much?”

“You.” Eponine looked stood and left the room and Courfeyrac followed, neither wanting to witness the scathing words that were to pass. “Speak to me like you do, speak to the men you fuck for money like you do, I care not. Never speak to your betters the way you do. The way I see you is not the way the world sees you. Compared to the leader of this house you are nothing, as I am, as everyone is under him. This carelessness needs to stop. You alone cannot change the world. Last I remember you were sold for sex, not politics.” Enjolras let out a shaky breath before picking up his toga from the floor and quickly wrapping himself up. He was teary eyed when he turned to Grantaire.

“I have not slept with anyone but you since we married, and you know it. I serve the household under your money upon your honour but if it displeases you so then I will take to my old profession again. What I seek is not to change the minds of all, I know it is not possible. I aim to change the minds of enough, and there are more minds ready to be changed than are set in the way of hypocrisy and stubborn selfishness. I don’t fight for a world for me, or for my free tongue, but for a world where everyone can be treat as equals. A world where your life needn’t be sold for entertainment, and my body needn’t be sold for pleasure.” He then sighed as a tear spilled at his husband’s harsh words. “I need your support, but I cannot change who I am and how I feel. You know that more than anyone.” He moved to Grantaire and kissed him softly despite his sadness. “I love you, Grantaire. I despise that you’ve been forced into a position where you have to kill other men-“

“I was forced into nothing.” Grantaire said, annoyed. “I do what I do to keep you safe. I could defy my orders, I have nothing to live for except you and I will not let you throw your life away on a foolish whim. Do you not remember what your body endured before you met me?”

“Nothing I didn’t consent for in return for coin, and though it wasn't always particularly pleasurable-“

“Stop it, Enjolras. I know it is not in your nature, but for once in your life please pretend to love me enough to take care of yourself. I know this uprising against the house and the Emperor is important for the people, but how is it going to happen if you get yourself killed on account of bad manners before there is even a chance for it to take place?” Grantaire pulled Enjolras towards him and held him to his chest as if he would disappear any given moment. “Promise you’ll be more careful.”

“For you, I promise. I love you. You do not truly believe I’ve slept with others since we were married, do you?”

“The fire of passion burned my tongue and I apologise for it, but my words did ring with truth, though not in the respect of your fidelity. I merely meant that your naivety and stubbornness is a powerful and unyielding force still.”

“And you wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“I would not.”

“My Gladiator.” Enjolras kissed Grantaire’s cheek as Grantaire’s hands found their way beneath Enjolras’ toga.

“My sun. That crown suits you tremendously.”

“I think it would suit the floor better.”

“I’m inclined to agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Check out my tumblr for more enjoltaire ;): enjolrushed


End file.
